<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate e unicorni by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600044">Fate e unicorni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dottore pervertito [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamal si occupava di Hayato quando era bambino.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dottore pervertito [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481957</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fate e unicorni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta per il Drabble Day.<br/>Prompt: Magia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ispirato a: Reborn - DR59 BY kaokmchan; https://www.deviantart.com/kaokmchan/art/Reborn-DR59-122775833.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fate e unicorni</p><p> </p><p>Shamal accarezzò la testa di Hayato, scompigliandogli i capelli grigi e gli sorrise.</p><p>“Tu quindi credi che esista la magia?” domandò, dimenando le gambe. Il piccolo indossava dei pantaloncini corti, dello stesso color fumo della giacchetta.</p><p>Shamal annuì.</p><p>“Certo. Come credo nell’amore”.</p><p>Gokudera lo guardò con aria interessata. La sua capigliatura era la medesima di quella dell’adulto.</p><p>“Sai, io credo nelle fate. Penso di averne vista una quando ero più piccolo” ammise.</p><p>Shamal gli strinse il nodo della cravatta e gli rispose: “Non ne dubito.</p><p>Ad esempio, io, credo di aver visto un unicorno trasformato in una dama”. Gli fece l’occhiolino.</p><p> </p><p>[101].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweetness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shamal sa essere dolce col suo allievo.<br/>Scritto per il: Drabble Day!<br/>Prompt: gola!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetness</p><p> </p><p>“Quello è…” esalò Hayato. Era seduto sul cornicione di marmo, le gambe penzoloni nel vuoto. Indossava un completino grigio, con cravatta e scarpe lucide nere, ed una camicetta bianca.</p><p>“Sì, è proprio un muffin con la crema al cioccolato avvelenato. Pensavo ti posse piacere” disse Shamal, porgendoglielo.</p><p>&lt; Mi piace vederlo felice. Guardando il suo viso mi sembra di rivedere quello della mia splendida Lavina &gt; pensò.</p><p>Hayato afferrò il muffin e se lo portò al viso, leccandolo avidamente.</p><p>“Grazie!” trillò. Il suo viso era illuminato dalla gioia. Intorno a lui erano abbandonati diversi aereoplanini di carta.</p><p>“So sempre come prenderti per la<em> gola</em>” disse Shamal.</p><p> </p><p>[106].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>